Angel
by PinkPearlWings07
Summary: The Flock moves to Coldwater, Maine, trying to avoid the media after destroying Itex. Max and Fang, who are happily married, adopt a mysterious little girl named Angel, left on the doorstep of an orphanage with only a man's silver chain and two letters.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hey! I'm PinkPearlWings07, I just finished reading the **_**Hush, Hush**_** trilogy and let me say I am Not happy about how it ended…I mean a CLIFFHANGER? There was so much room for more it's not even funny…anyways, enough with my ranting, I LOVED the series, so here I am, about to write the most awesome crossover about it with Maximum Ride!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or Hush, Hush. :'(**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Prolouge:**

Maximum Ride and Fang are happily married. They just recently moved to Coldwater, Maine with the flock. Max and Fang, after many years of thought, decided that they did not want to have a child. They decided that they did not want to raise a child that would ever be in danger, even though Itex was gone, and they didn't want to have to drill secrecy into them.

Although they did agree that if they ever got the chance, they would adopt. Coldwater, Maine gave them that chance.

After a few days of living on the outskirts of Coldwater, Maine, the flock decided to go out for a visit in the town. Valencia Martinez, Max's mom, had given Max and Fang money to buy a car as soon as she was told that they were moving. The flock had kept low on the radar, even after successfully bringing down Itex, they had been all over the news and didn't want to be recognized, in fact, they all preferred not to ever be recognized…their sole reason for moving to Maine. The first day they arrived, they walked to a small car dealership, bought a minivan, and drove on the road until they spotted a nice looking town, Coldwater, Maine. They bought a house and made themselves at home, the past few days spent personalizing the place.

Nudge and Angel had every intention of going shopping. Iggy and Gazzy wanted to head to a small little firework store they had their eyes on since they arrived, and Max and Fang wanted to check out the town.

Max and Fang took the car, not particularly knowing where they were going, and everyone else left on foot, having a specific destination in mind.

The couple left the house, only to have their eyes caught on a large house…it was an orphanage. They merely had to glance at each other to know that they both had the same thing in mind. They parked in the front, hopped out of the car, and knocked on the door.

A woman with a welcoming smile opened the door. She had short, wavy brown hair, and warm brown eyes. "May I help you two?"

Max smiled, "I think so, we're looking to adopt?"

The woman's smile grew as she welcomed them inside and showed them into her office.

"I'm sure you both know how big of a decision this is?"

Fang gave a small smile, "Yes, we have been talking about a child for years."

"Well then, what age group are you looking at?"

Max answered, "We were talking about an infant, we wanted to raise a child from a young age."

"Wise choice, follow me please." She moved from behind her desk and beckoned for us to follow her out into the hallway. We entered a large room filled with white cribs. She told us to go ahead and look around, interact with some of them. Max was immediately filled with sadness upon entering the room, mostly because she and the flock knew what it was like not to have any parents.

They moved through the room together, stopping a few times to get stories on some of the children, but Max's eyes caught on a small girl with silky black hair and grey eyes, she was wearing a man's silver chain around her neck, it was much too big for her, but it was there, and it seemed to be a part of her.

The woman smiled at seeing which baby the couple had stopped at. "That poor child was just dropped off yesterday, left on the doorstep in a small cradle with only a blanket, that silver chain, and two letters. One was only one word long…her name, Angel. The other was marked 'For Angel's eyes only' and in script underneath said to give it to her no earlier and no later than her sixteenth birthday, and it had her date of birth. That letter was sealed with wax."

Max didn't even glance at her husband, "This is the child I want to adopt."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Here's the first chapter!**

**AngelPov:**

The sound of my alarm clock going off woke me from my dream. I reached over and slapped the off button, silencing the stupid blaring noise. I got up out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a purple tee. Today was my fifteenth birthday, was I excited? Not particularly. Today was just another day. In my world, today was one day closer to reading the letter my biological parents had left me with. It was the only clue I had to finding them…that, and the silver man's chain that hasn't left my neck since my father had put it on me as a baby.

I walked downstairs, fingering the necklace.

"Happy birthday, Angel," my mom greeted me, kissing my forehead.

I muttered _thanks_, and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Now wait," my mom said sternly, "Today is your fifteenth birthday. You are going to skip school and we are going to start our day with breakfast at Enzo's and we are going to enjoy a day at the beach."

I looked up, "Really?" I asked, we never really did anything special for birthdays.

"Yes really, put the cereal away, and you can also invite your friend Zoey if you want, I already cleared it with her parents."

My eyes widened. I snatched up my cell and dialed Zoey's number, I knew it by heart.

"What's up, A?" Zoey answered.

"Zo? You'll never believe what my mom just told me."

"What?"

"I'm skipping school for breakfast at Enzo's and a day at beach and you're invited! My mom already cleared it with your parents too!"

"No way!" She screeched, I could tell from the thumping noise on the other end that she was jumping up and down.

"Be here in ten!"

She laughed, "See ya in a few!"

I hung up. I looked up to see my dad walked in on the scene. He was smirking. I ran into his arms, "Thank you!"

He gave a small chuckle, "Anything for my Angel."

At Enzo's, the whole Ride family got a giant table in the back. It was a very loud and long breakfast. We all must have eaten a TON. I mean, I ate more than I usually do and my family ate what they normally get…but what each person in my family normally gets is enough to feed a small family of four. My family is different, but hey, so am I. I've known that since I was like eight and found out I was just as strong as my mom…which says a lot. I know I can do more, I just don't really want to find out what. It scares me sometimes.

My mom turned to me, "I've been thinking, and I thought that it would be a good idea for you to spend your beach time with Zoey. The rest of us will head home and finish up our birthday stuff for you, okay?"

I gasped, "Seriously? You know I love you guys."

They smiled.

Everyone finished off their breakfast and started out, my parents kissed my forehead goodbye and then my whole family was gone, leaving me and Zo.

She looked at me, "They took the car didn't they?"

"Shoot!" I said. The beach was a good distance away.

"Wait! I think I know a back way, like a short cut. It's a little risky, but it cuts about half the time." Zo was a genius sometimes.

We started off. She led us the regular way for about five minutes, then turned abruptly down one of the long alleyways scattered around the city. We walked along the back ways for quite a while before I started getting a bad feeling. I shrugged it off as paranoia and kept walking, but the feeling just kept getting stronger and stronger.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a gruff voice said coming towards us. There were two guys, one was tall and the other was short, both muscular.

Zo and I froze.

"Looks like we have," he sniffed the air, a smile splitting his face, "an underage Nephil and her little human friend."

His friend laughed, but seemed to notice something, "She don't smell like a Nephil to me, maybe a little, but I sense something else. She radiates power like one of us."

"Hey!" the tall one snapped, "We can argue about it or we can take advantage of the opportunity we have here."

"Opportunity? We can't even make her swear fealty yet!"

The tall one made eye contact with his friend, and realization shone in the short one's eyes. The both turned and looked straight at me.

"What do we do with the human?" The short one asked. Pointing at Zo.

His friend shrugged, "Why not give her a little to think about too?" They started toward us, mostly me. _What the heck is going on?_

Suddenly, another shape made form in the dark alley. It was another guy. Oh boy.

The other guy came closer and glanced at me and Zo, and then glanced at the guys. He shook his head, like _Oh those guys. _But then he actually got a good look at me. He took a double-take, but calmed it out to sound casual.

"Now what are you guys up to today?" The guy asked.

Now, by this time, the shorter one had grabbed us, holding us from behind, and the taller one was looking quite excited to punch me in the face. He turned around, "Yo, Jev! Haven't seen you around these parts in a while. We're doin' the usual. Ya know, beatin' up underage Nephil's, only, this one's got a human friend, so we're gonna teach her a little lesson too."

The guy, Jev, sighed. "Gabe, you know there's no point in torturing a Nephil that's underage, and she is obviously powerful. Besides, you know that beating up a human usually ends with death. Then you gotta go through that whole thing about staying out of the police's way, and avoiding this particular alley for a year or two. I mean, you both know it's just not worth it."

"Of course there's a point for beatin' up an underage Nephil! It's to scare 'em early, and when they turn sixteen they're already scared of ya…fealty comes easy. He turned to face me, and raised his fist, punching me square in the face. He threw another one, then kicked me in the stomach, making me double over in pain.

_Block the pain, _came a whisper. I thought someone said it out loud, but I seemed to be the only person to hear it. _Fight back, you're just as strong, if not stronger than those idiots._

I tried, and believe me, I really did, but I couldn't make myself stand back up, the pain was paralyzing me.

_It's not the pain, they're making you believe it's the pain. Block everything out. Try to ignore the fact that they're paralyzing you, Angel._

How did they know my name? I was freaking out. I straightened out and punched the tall one in the face. He staggered back, and I stomped on the short one's feet. He let go of me. I grabbed Zo and ran, but they were faster. They came up behind us and grabbed at the back of my shirt, stopping me. I gave Zo a look that said, _GO!_ And she nodded and ran, probably pulling out her cell to call the police. I turned around about to swing another punch when everything around me started spinning, and I was falling, I couldn't find any footing. I screamed.

Suddenly, everything around me returned to normal, my feet hit solid ground so suddenly I ended up on my butt. I looked up to see Jev push the taller one against the brick wall.

"You leave her alone," he said menacingly, "It's one thing to force fealty, but no one asked you corner her for no reason. She's off limits." He shoved him up against the wall again, only to drop him. "Now take your injured friend and _leave_." I looked over to the shorter one to find him unconscious.

The tall one slapped him awake and they both scurried off. I looked to Jev, the menace that was so bluntly in his eyes before was gone. They only showed kindness. He walked over and offered me a hand. I took it, standing up and brushing myself off. He gave me a smirk.

"Nice fight you put up back there, I wasn't sure if you could overcome the paralysis. Good job for a first timer."

I gave him a wary look. "Thanks."

The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile, "You know we can't be here when the police arrive right?"

I nodded.

"Need a ride? And you're gonna say yes 'cause you seriously can't expect me to just let you walk off."

I know that you are supposed to turn down a stranger offering you a ride, and then sprint away, but for some reason, I trusted Jev. He sparked a memory that I couldn't decipher, and I trusted him. He also just saved me from two guys who wanted to beat me up. But I had a few questions for him first.

"What's a Nephil?"

He sighed, as if he knew it were coming but wasn't ready to answer it. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen, Angel, I think you'll figure it out soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean? And how do you know my name?"

He swore to himself, I guess he didn't mean to say my name. "It means what it sounds like, you'll find out soon enough, and I don't know your name, Angel is just a nickname I use when dealing with girls in trouble."

I could tell he was lying through his teeth, "Liar."

He sighed, "Would you just let me drive you home? I don't like staying out here longer than I need to."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I have a few more questions first."

He raised his eyebrows, silently telling me to go on.

"What did you mean when you told the guy I was 'off limits'?"

"I meant that you're special and you shouldn't be taken advantage of."

"Special?" I asked.

"Yes." I could tell that was his final answer on that subject so I moved on.

"What's an oath of fealty? And why were they talking about me swearing it?"

He sighed, "The oath of fealty is something that people like them, try and force out of Nephilim, kind of like you. It basically says that, whether the Nephil likes it or not, they serve them…basically."

"There's more to it." It wasn't a question.

He nodded. But it was a sharp nod that signaled end of discussion.

My final question, "Do I know you?"

"I'm around." He answered.

"That doesn't answer anything."

Suddenly, I heard police sirens advancing. He grabbed my arm and led me down the alley, turning at points, and finally we came out at a shiny black jeep. He unlocked the doors and got in; I didn't even hesitate before climbing in the other side. He drove towards town, and I spotted Zo walking down the sidewalk. Jev caught what I was looking at and pulled up next to her. I lowered the window.

"Get in, you can come to my house." She nodded and opened the back door, climbing in.

Jev asked, "What's your address?"

I told him, and he started driving in the general direction of my house.

"Listen," he said, seriously, "What happened back there, you guys were almost mugged, you can't just walk around in the alleys and expect to just get let off easily. There are bad people back there. If I hadn't have come along, you might have ended up dead because I see that neither of you have much to offer a mugger."

I found it odd that he was comparing our encounter with being mugged, neither of those guys wanted our money. I looked back at Zo to see that she was hanging onto every word he said, like she was hypnotized.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

We stopped at a stop light and he looked to me, then shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm convincing your friend that you were almost mugged, she doesn't have any business knowing what really happened, and neither do you, but it looks like I'm going to have to settle for a promise." He looked me in the eyes. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about what happened tonight, that, if anyone asks, you guys almost got mugged.

I nodded, "I promise."

The light turned green and Jev drove the last few minutes to my house and stopped in the driveway. I looked at him.

"Listen, I promised you something to help you keep a secret, now I want you to promise me something." I bit my lip, hoping that he would say yes.

After a minute of thinking, he finally nodded. I smiled.

"I want you to tell me about Nephils, I know you said I'd find out soon enough, but it's been nagging at my mind since they first said it, and I also want to know what those guys are because they obviously aren't normal."

He pondered it for a second, and then dug through one of the compartments in the jeep and pulled out a piece of paper, he dug around for a pen and wrote something down, giving it to me. It was his phone number.

"Call me when you are alone, I really don't like 'convincing' people that things never happened." I nodded, sticking the number in my pocket. I looked back at Zo, who still looked out of it. I looked pointedly at Jev. He sighed and looked back at her. She snapped out of it, and looked over at me.

"I can't believe we almost got mugged! Can you Angel?" I sighed, and got out of the jeep. I opened the back door and dragged Zo out as well.

"Bye, Jev," I said, then I walked up to the house. I thought I heard a small _goodbye_ after me, but when I turned around the jeep was gone.


End file.
